After the flaw in the plan
by Anana553
Summary: Takes place after the last chapter of DH, before the epilogue. Ron and Hermione fic. Oneshot. Rated T for language and..other stuff. Enjoy


**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or whatever else...JKR does…I only own this story. Enjoy! :]**

(JKR pov)

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"  
"Who?" asked Hermione.  
"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"  
"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.  
"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean, we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us -"

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.  
"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice.

"OI! There's a war going on here!"  
Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.  
"I know mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a bludger, "so its now or never, isn't it?"

...

(Ron's pov)

I don't know what the bloody hell hit me but I said something about the house elves. I mean they are some kind of creatures right? And they aren't supposed to die just like this because of our stupid war. One moment later Hermione jumped in my arms and I let go of my broomstick and those stupid basilisk fangs. She pressed her lips against mine. I really wasn't sure where was that coming from but I surely liked it. She had soft lips and she tasted amazing and she… I had no idea what else to do so I kissed her back. I think I lifted her in my arms a bit… she kept moving her lips and body against mine. She felt so good…I wished the moment would never end…

Of course Harry didn't agree with that. He was rambling about something (not very sure what, I was busy) but then he started shouting about a war going on and stuff. So we had to stop. I couldn't take my hands off her just yet. She had dirt on her face, her hair never looked worse, but for me she was just like an angel.

I'm bloody in love with Hermione Granger. And she doesn't know that. She had to know. Yes, after all this was over, I was going to tell her…

If it was going to be over.

…

~a few hours later~

WE WON!  
WE FUKING WON THE WAR!

I still couldn't believe it. I would tell you all the story with Harry and Lord Volderfuck shouting at each other and how he fucking died and everyone started shouting and laughing and we were all so happy for a moment!

But to make it short, I'll quote what Peeves said: 'We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,  
And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!'. Yeah, he has the soul of a poet.

That's the good news. Here come the bad ones: Fred died. Also did Tonks and Lupin. The weird combination of hurt and relief was almost painful. More than painful. I wasn't really sure what to do: cry over my brother's cold body or laugh like mad. I did both.

We went to the headmaster's office where my bloody idiot friend left the most powerful wand in the world to be used by no one. Well, maybe he's right. But I'd freaking love to have one of that. Speaking of what I'd love...

Harry went to the dorms and asked Kreacher for a sandwich. Ha, the boy who lived saved the world and all he wants is to sleep, snog my sister and eat a sandwich.

Anyways Hermione and I went back to the, well, library. She wanted to write a letter to her parents and tell them all. She hadn't taken the spell of them just yet so they still thought they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins,but the letter contained some kind of spell I didn't really understand which turned them back to normal. She was really smart, you know? I just wanted to stare at her. My family was going to be okay. After a while… but I needed her like air…I'm such a bloody idiot…been with her for years and only now I realize I love her. Shit head, that's what I am.

"What?" she asked  
"Hm?"

"Why are you starring at me? Just so you know your hair looks just as bad as mine."  
I kept starring at her. Was she crazy? Her hair looked so lovely no matter what!  
"No…Hermione…"  
"Hm?"  
"I think I might possibly be in love with you." I said with a small voice, starring at my shoes. Wow, much courage, Weasley.

She looked through me. Oh bloody hell. She doesn't feel the same. I just ruined our friendship. I ruined everything. She hates me. She…

"I think I might possibly be in love with you too" she responded smiling.

I looked at her. She had a shy smile on her face. A beautiful smile on her beautiful face.

Okay, I think I might possibly be the most lucky man on this planet!

I'm not sure how but I jumped off my chair, went to her, took her arm, pushed her on the wall and started kissing her with all my passion. She moaned. I kept kissing her and she answered…I think I get the 'sparkles' thing now.

You know last year I dated with a girl just to prove everyone I could. Stupid, I know. But I did it. Well, kissing her ( Lavander) was like snogging a wet puppy. Seriously. I didn't like it. Well, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. With Hermione shivers went through my body at every touch, her hands in my hair were bloody turning on, her lips felt so right.

We kept it this way for a while, but then Luna and Neville shown up and we talked to them. About, I don't know, everything. About the war, about this year, what we did, what was it like..everything. I think we have tolled that story million times until then. To everyone. Fuck, I am famous. No, me, my best friend and my GIRLFRIEND are famous!  
I could just die a happy man right then.

Tough I would rather not die since I'm so happy. Here came the contradiction again: I was in pain after the lost I suffered, but happy like crazy. Life is weird.

Anyways the next, hm, I don't know, five weeks went like wind. Between Hermione, my family, Harry, Neville, Luna, Hermione's family, and about all the wizards in the world wanting to talk to us, ask us things, tell us how grateful they were…

And then Hermione decided she wanted to do her seventh year at Howgarts. Don't get me wrong, I love that school, but Harry and I weren't going to step foot in there to take classes anymore. We saved the world and everything, right?

But no, she had to read everything, know everything! Grr…I was going to go mad in London (Grimmauld Place with Harry for a while, it was a bit too crowded at the burrow), only to see her in weekends and holydays. Of course, she was Hermione Granger, she gave autographs at school , every teacher loved her and she was still as bloody brilliant as ever. But she refused to be treated like a celebrity. I don't get this woman. She drives me mad. She makes me crazy. In both ways, good and bad.

"Excited much?" Harry asked me probably noticing my look

"About?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"You know…Hermione…Hogwarts…far, far away"

"Oh shut up" I thrown a pillow at him

We were in our old bedroom in Hogwarts. Still around. Just dunno, a good place to hide. It was November and we were going to stay until Christmas. And then bye-bye Hogwarts. Harry and I. And Neville who finished seventh year (yeah, we have better things to do but we just chose to stay here some more, together; Ginny and Luna hadn't finished school yet, one more year, with Hermione) . And Hermione, who was going to finish her bloody seventh year. A lot of people were around this times. A lot of reporters, minister's employees, aurors and a many other people were going up and down in our old school. Old school. Hah.

"What are we doing?"  
"Hm?" I asked Harry. "I'm sitting personally. You?"  
"Ha ha. I mean now…no more hocruxes…no more Voldermort…no more school…what now?"  
"I think I'm going to stay home for a while…"  
"You'll get bored"  
"I know. And that's when I'll go to help George with the shop."  
"That's your big plan? To be a shop assistant ?"  
"Ha ha bloody ha. No you moron, I'll help George and then, dunno, maybe become an Auror."  
"Thought 'bout the same thing myself."

"To help George with the shop?" I grinned.

"No, be an auror. Tough if you need help I'm here"  
"Counting on that"

Harry winked.

Comfortable silence.

"I think I'm going to find Hermione"  
"Oh, 'bout that" Harry frowned. "Would you mind sleeping with her tonight?"

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. Not that I would mind. Believe it or not, but Hermione and I didn't get…that far just yet. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that everyone was all around us and we were sleeping in girls and boys rooms, she and Ginny in a two persons room and Harry and I in another. But I never wanted something so much in my entire life like I wanted Hermione.

"Well uhm…"

Harry blushed. Oh for God's sake! It was about Ginny. Eww…

"Sure" I smiled just to make him sure I'm okay with…well, that.

Harry smiled thankfully.

"Well I betta get going" I winked. He just grinned. This gotta be good….

….

I knocked to her door.

"Come in"  
She was on her double bed covered with red sheets. And of course she was reading.

"Oh hey Ron."  
"Hey. How' yea' doin'?"  
"Reading"

"What?" I asked as I lay near her and put my arms behind my head.

"Oh some muggle story…"  
"Called?"  
I never actually cared about books. But this was a book Hermione was reading so I cared. Somehow.

"Twilight. It's about vampires"  
Vampires? Okay, vampires are crap.

"Oh. Cool. Umm, listen, Harry asked me.."  
"I know. Ginny asked me too." She smiled then started reading again

We stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence until she put the bloody book on her night table and turned to me.

"Let's go out tonight" she suddenly said

"Okay. Where? Hogsmade?"  
"How about London?" she smiled frisky. And she looked damn hot.

"Sounds good, the Diagon Aley or.."  
"No you silly, muggle London!"  
"What?"

What could we possible do in muggle London?  
"Well, I know your world very well. It's time you meet mine"  
"All right, I think we could…"  
"Great, take your coat, it may be cold, see you in McGonnigal's office in ten. I'll bring an umbrella. "  
Then she left. This woman is going to kill me one day. Honestly now.

….

We appeared in a red small cabin like the one guests use to get into the Ministry of Magic. I was wearing some jeans, a sweater and a coat. I don't really care about clothes. As in at all. I have as much taste as my father, and he doesn't have any. But Hermione was wearing some jeans too, a cute blouse and a rain coat. The cutest rain coat you've ever seen. I've gone mental, I know.

I knew London pretty well. But I didn't know those places she shown me. I didn't really know how freaking awesome London eye actually was. And how London looked from up there. While holding her hand…I also didn't know how much I enjoyed a walk in the park, when it's really dark (London, around eight o clock, almost December) with Hermione. I didn't know how it's like to have a colony of butterflys in my stomach. Because that's how she made me feel. And I didn't know how much you can enjoy a dinner at a muggle restaurant, with muggle food and muggle waitress. And it was pretty damn fine.

We didn't really talk that much. Just enjoyed each other. And fed the birds in the park. That made no sense, but I don't really make sense right now.

We were drinking some 'red wine' , as Hermione called the red thing in our glasses (which tasted well by the way) when she suddenly asked the waitress to bring us the check.

"What do you think?"  
"About the check? Well I don't really have muggle money so you're going to pay" I smiled

"Not the check. London. You, me, tonight"  
"I loved it" I said and took her hand. She blushed. What a sweet color she had!

Okay Ron. That's it. I just said 'Hermione had a sweet color'. COLOR. Bloody hell, what is she doing to me? Oh, oh, I know, I must be under the effect of amortentia! That's it. The only possible way I would act like this!

Ha, I almost got you there, huh? Truth is (and I know it very well) it's just her that makes me like this. No potion. Maybe the wine a bit, but only a little bit.

We left the same way we came. One problem: we could only appear in McGonnigal's office, for only a few determined minutes, for safety and security reasons. So we agreed on ten o clock to ten past five. It was ten past two when we teleported back. But after the wine and all we were a bit…you know…So when we arrived in the new headmistress's office we were kind of making out. And she was kind of, hm, not that pleased by that. So she cough cough-ed and said something I would never expect:

"Mr Weasly, miss Granger, get a room."

And that was it.

Hermione said "okay" and we took our superior's advice and went to her room.

…..

~next morning~

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, I could tell by the fresh air, a floral scent and some scent I couldn't really determine…

I opened my eyes. A lightened room. And near me the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. She had a beautiful skin, creamy and golden at the same time. A curly hazel hair was all around her head and shoulders. She had delicious lips, pink and sweet. A sunbeam was lighting all of her features. A pair of chocolate eyes looked at me a few moments after as she opened them. Her lips moved into a beautiful smile.

"Hey" she said with a small voice.

"Hey" I smiled back. "You slept well?"  
"You know as well as I do that I didn't really sleep that long. Not that I mind." she smiled. I couldn't help myself but grin. Hermione got up with only a blanket around her. And she had those legs!...

She went to the bathroom she shared with Ginny and closed the door. Wow. Last night was…I'm not really sure I have words for that. Fireworks.

I heard the water running. She was having a shower. I really needed one myself but I wasn't really in the mood for leaving my warm place.

…

~some uncertain time later ~

"!"  
"What?" I asked as I got up in my old room at the Burrow. "What is it?"

It was one of the Weasley weekends, when we all ate and slept at the good old burrow. I ran out of my room just to see my mum's, dad's, Percy's, George's, Bill's and Charlie's surprised faces. Ginny came out of the bathroom with an emotionless face.

"I'm pregnant"  
"WHAT?" George shouted, shock and joy in his voice. " You aren't serious."  
"Yup, I just shouted to take your attention, no real reason. OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS YOU MORON! I'm pregnant. I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted and started dancing around. "Oh my God, I have to owl Harry. And Hermione. And Luna. And Neville. Right now. Oh my God. Aaaaahhhh"

She was smiling like crazy. Ginny is pregnant. With Harry. Wow. Now that is news. What should I do? Oh, that…

"Well congratulations!" I smiled and hugged her. Her smile grew bigger as she put her arms around me in a family hug.

"Oh dear." Mum said. She looked like she was finally getting something. "Oh dear" she started crying.

Of course mum started crying. Bill already went to owl Fleur. I went to owl Hermione and ask her to come by while mum was making dad and herself a tea (he was…hmmm, pretty shocked? Starstruck? Stunned? Maybe just a bit, dunno, took by surprise? Yeah, dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack). George and Charlie were with Ginny who was almost rambling in the bathroom. Percy wrote Kinglsey a letter to tell him the news. Kinggsley, our good old friend was the minister of magic, Percy's boss.

A few hours later Harry, pale and speechless and Hermione, happy and bouncing were at the burrow too. She and Ginny went to my sister's room and talked a while, about girls stuff I suppose. I was in the living room with Harry.

"You mkay mate?"  
Pause.

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay. Just…shocked."  
"I get you" I said offering him the plate with waffles I was gormandizing. "No thanks" he mumbled. "Ron."  
"Hm?"  
"I want to…I should ask your father first, but you are my best friend so…what would you think if I…proposed to Ginny?"  
I starred at him. He was joking right? He had a serious Harry face on, so guess not. What would I think? Well, first of all, they were madly in love with each other. Then she was my sister. He was my best friend. He was good enough for her, she was good enough for him. She was pregnant with his kid. They were in love. What is there left to say?  
"You have my blessing mate."  
He just smiled with his sincere and happy smile.

"Thanks. But I don't think it's just the right time. Ginny is still in shock and she got the news before I did" he laughed. "So yeah…it will take me a while to get used to it too…"  
"I know what you mean. I'm as shocked as you are. My little sister will have a child. Wow."  
He smiled again. He was really happy, I could tell. Shocked, stressed, scared, but happy.

…

~one year later~

"Hermione."

"Hm?" she asked, still with her back at me. We were laying on the couch, my arms around her waist. I started playing with her hair.

"We should get that apartment. I've got a job, a pretty nice account at Gringtons and you finished school. You will get a job soon, you are the famous Hermione Granger future Weasley."  
I could say she was smiling by the way her cheeks lifted.

"Future Weaskey. You would really like to move in with me?" she asked still smiling, but a bit unsecure.  
"Duh." I said nuzzeling her neck. Her scent still made me dizzy after all this time.

"Okay. We should get the apartment" she turned to me and put her arms on my chest, smile still in place.

"You know James is almost one year old now." I said " And at the Potter's there's not enough space anymore. At the burrow there is always space but…I think I'd like to have my own family"  
Hermione kept smiling and leaned to kiss me. I responded deeply, not caring I was on my best friend's couch, in his living room and he, my sister and their kid, James Sirius Potter (Ginny's idea) and Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, were in the next room.

….

~another year later, plus minus a few months~

"Hello?" I answered the phone in my office.

"Ron?"

"Oh hey Hermione. What is it?"  
That may sound rude but I was at work and she usually didn't call unless it was important.

"My period is late."  
"Your… what?"

"My period is late" she repeated.

Ginny was pregnant again after two years. She was living with Harry, James Jr and Teddy Lupin in their cozy huge apartment.

Hermione and I had a pretty apartment in London. I was an auror, for now working in office (I've been promovated). Hermione wrote a book, worked as a teacher and now it was spring break so she was at home.

Percy moved at the ministry (just kidding, he was just as workaholic as usual, in his apartment in London? I don't know, I don't see him that often, mostly on holydays or when we bump into each other at work).

Charlie is back to Romania. Bill is at Shell Cotage with Fleur and their two years old daughter, Dominique. George is going on good with the Weasley Bing Bong and is dating Katie Bell. They're really cool together. Mum and dad are at the burrow, receiving a lot of visits from their children and grandchildren.

Neville did some healer/herbologist after-school because he wanted to become a teacher. Herbology of course. Luna met some guy, Scamander or something who was as crazy as her and they got along very well. I liked the guy. He was unintentionally funny, just like Luna.

Anyways everything was right and okay. And I somehow..expected this. But not that soon. Not now. Not…

"Are you sure?" I asked insecure. I somehow hoped she was sure. I don't really know what's going on with me right now.

"Yes." She said with a small voice.

"I'll be right home and we're going to see Neville. Maybe he can tell."  
"Okay. See you"  
She hung up. Oh my God. Oh God. Give me strength.

…

"So?" I asked Neville.

He looked at Hermione who was lying on the couch with a concerned look.

"Yes, she is pregnant. From what I can say it will be a girl."  
I started breathing again and shook his hand with maybe too much strength and energy, but I couldn't help myself. I went to Hermione and kissed her and hugged her. I'm not getting nervous at all, aren't I?  
Anyways she seemed happy with my reaction. I was madly happy. And stressed. And shocked. And scared. But madly happy.

Hermione went shopping with Luna and Ginny while I went out with Neville for a fire whisky. I really needed one.

"You know" Neville said at some point "just last week I received a visit from Draco Malfoy himself. He was with a woman. A pretty woman with blonde-hazel hair. She was pregnant too. I'm pretty sure it will be a boy."  
"Malfoy will have a son? Who's the woman?"  
"Her name is Astoria Malfoy. I don't know her. Do you?"  
"Nope." I managed to say. Malfoy was going to have a son, almost the same age as my future daughter. I will make sure she'll stay away from Draco's son no matter what.

….

~few weeks later~

"Ron please could you get me some chocolate?"  
"We don't have any."  
"But I want some chocolate! What's so hard? I really really need chocolate right now, I don't understand why. But it's so hard to get me some?"  
"Hermione" I managed to mumble, "It's four in the morning"  
"Oh God, okay, I'll get some myself!" she said a bit angry. Maybe I should have gotten her some. But I'm so tired, I came back home at eight pm, went to work at nine am, I'm freaking tired! Give me a break woman.

I tried to go back to sleep when I heard her crying. I forced myself to get up and went to the kitchen. Hermione was lying on her knees on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"Hermione…" I said softly and hugged her. "Come on honey, get up" I almost whispered.

"Wh-whats h-h-happening?" she asked between tears. "What's happening to m-me?"

"Shh, you're all right. Come on. Easy. Easy. Like that. There's nothing wrong with you. You're pregnant, it's normal to feel tired or…"  
"I just feel so lost! And I'm tired all the time and I always want to eat and I'm so stressed and…" said, tears still dancing in her eyes  
"It's okay darling. It's normal. But if you really want " I said while hugging her "we can go and see someone at St Mungo or Neville."  
"Okay. I'm so sorry" she whispered burring her face in my chest.

"It's okay. Come back to sleep"

We went to bed, my arms always around her waist. I didn't know when did I become so mature and concerned. I guess it's just Hermione, I want her to be happy and safe, and I'm ready to be a man for her, no matter what.

…

~seven months and twenty days later~

"Sir, would you like to see your daughter?" a nurse from St. Mungo asked me. I sighed and followed her into a room. Hermione was there, in a large nightdress, with something very very small in her arms. I went straight to her. The small thing in her arms moved. It was small and pink, with small hands and small lips and small everything. It was so pretty and…

"She's so pink" I managed to say. "She's perfect."

Hermione smiled at me then looked back to our daughter. OUR DAUGHTER!

Hermione guided me to a place full of beds with small things in them. She was going to put OUR DAUGHTER in one of the empty beds when she turned to me and smiled:

"We should give her a name. What do you think?"  
"All I know is that she is small and pink and delicate and smells…" I breathed " I don't know, smells lovely. I never thought babies smelled somehow. She just does."  
Hermione breathed and let a small smile light her face.

"She's just like a rose"  
I smiled. Rose. That's a name!  
"Well how about we name her Rose?"  
My beloved's smile grew bigger.

"Rose. Okay, her name will be Rose. Hello little Rose" she said playing with her hand. Then she put Rose into the bed and shown me another.

"Look at that child. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

I went to the bed. A small boy (the baby was wearing green clothes so I deduced) with big grey-green eyes. He was somehow beautiful but I couldn't care less. He was nothing besides my daughter. That made me grin. Anyways I tolled Hermione 'it's pretty' then she said 'It's Draco's and Astoria's son' and I said 'what' and she said 'yes, isn't he beautiful' and I said 'no'.

Old hates die hard. Sorry little boy.

…

~another two years go by~

I was in the living room playing with Rose with cubes. She was so sweet! I was making towers, she was taking them down laughing, I was putting them up again ,she was throwing them down again!  
Hermione had just entered the room, shoes and coat still on.

"Hey honey" I said.

"Hey darling." She said and kissed Rose, ignoring me.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me"  
She kept ignoring me. Bloody hell, all I did was to feed the baby and she starts shouting and screaming about how she isn't 'fed properly'. What did she want me to give her, pills? It's not my fault she read God knows where in some newspaper that mushrooms are no good for kids. Mushrooms are good for everyone. Mhmp.

"Dad" little Rose said

"Awwww! Look 'Mione, she said 'dad' before 'mum' "  
"Okay. Maybe our next kid will say 'mum' before 'dad'" she smirked.

"Next kid?"  
"Yes Ronald. I'm pregnant."  
Bloody. Hell.

….

~nineteen years after the flaw in the plan~  
(JKR pov)

Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching

her father's arm.

"It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

*the potter talk*

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up beside them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire! Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—„

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily sarcastically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a

room with Al—Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville!—"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

"Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already

ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched his scar.

…..

*ron pov*

"Where are they?" Rose asked

"Dunno. Gonna see them." I said.  
"RON watch the car!" Hermione shouted, for no reason.

"Calm down honey, I know what I'm doing!"  
The muggle car in front of our wonderful Volvo started squawking and I had to do a small spell to fix that.

"What did I tell you" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know you're just like twenty years ago, a know it all!"  
"And you know YOU are just like twenty years ago, clumsy AND NOT LISTENING TO ME!"  
"Well you're telling me so many damn things, I can't pay attention to everything!"  
"I just tolled you, TEN SECONDS AGO to watch THAT CAR!"  
"Umm mum? We're gonna be late." Rose pointed out.

Right. Um…

"Yea, yea, move it" I said and got out of the car and took Rose's trunk.

We arrived on the platform I've known so well and met the Potters.

The kids started talking their usually stuff ( what is that, anyway?I mean what do kids talk about?) and Harry and I put the trunks in the red train. I asked Harry if he had problems with parking. Then Hermione decided she wasn't mad at me anymore and said 'I had completely faith in you'. Yeah, right.

But I had to tell my best mate that I kind of confuded the instructor. Eh, you can't have it all.

And I also had to tell the kids some…guidelines..

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure"

I could hear Hermione's pretty voice shouting 'Ron!'. I liked it when she shouted my name, even if she was pissed. I grinned.

That's when I saw my old friend and buddy, Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"Look who it is" I said to Harry.

His face kind of reflected mine. Damn, Draco looked old. Guess his wife was his new life controller. Hermione was taking cooking classes with her and she said 'Astoria is really nice, there's no need to judge her for who she is married to".

Ha, funny one, 'mione. I can not not judge her. She married Draco, for God's sake! And his son was a mini-draco and I could bet he was just as bed as him. Luckily Hermione isn't using occlumancy on me so she can't hear what I just thought. I bet she'd hit me if she knew. Not that I would mind. She's pretty when she's mad.

We had a nice talk about Rose kicking Scorpius's ass and we let them go. Just like that, my daughter was growing up. I sighed.

I could hear Ginny saying it was going to be okay. Yeah, it was going to be okay.

….

~six years later, Christmas, at the Burrow~

"Hurry up Ron, the kids will arrive any moment!" mum shouted from downstairs.

It was Christmas so all the family was there. James had finished school so he was enjoying a year off, living at the burrow (out of his parent's wing).

But my little Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily were still at school. They were going to come to the burrow with the floo powder just like Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Harry said something about Albus bringing his best friend with him. I'm cool with that I guess. Why shouldn't I be cool? Because Albus's best friend is little Scorpius Malfoy.

As soon as I put a sweater on I heard a lot of voices and 'welcome back', 'how was school' and 'I missed you so much'-es. So the kids are home. I went downstairs and saw my beautiful daughter. Who had turned into…a woman? She was wearing a skirt (a bit too short if you asked me), her hair grew longer, long orange curls down her shoulders and she had a lot of Weasley freckles. And on her left was Albus. He was turning into a man too. Good boy. And on her right was…Malfoy. Who…what? What the…did I have an illusion or they were holding hands one second ago?

"Rose?" I said from the door frame.

She raised her eyes and smiled

"Daddy!" she came and hugged me. "Dad. You remember Scorpius right?"  
I nodded and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again sir. Thank you very much for letting me stay with you for Christmas. The atmosphere here is much more friendly than back home" he half smiled. He was polite. I liked that. What I didn't like was what I saw: my daughter took his hand.

"Umm yeah, about that" Rose smiled "he is my boyfriend"

I stared at her. SHE WAS KIDDING RIGHT?

"Ron, you okay?" Hermione asked me probably seeing how I was turning white.

I wasn't okay for sure.

…

…

…..

**So yea, that was it XD  
hope you liked it.**

**If you didn't, still…**

**Push the button and let me know :]**

**XoXo, Anana553 **


End file.
